The boy who changed your life
by Rebekah96
Summary: (Modern Au) Popularity decide a ing Miss Perfect want every girl,right?Well popularity isn't that s all the people want to be your ys want you and every girl want to be you.But what about true friends and love? (Yami x Reader)
1. Chapter 1

**Once again I was given permission by the author to post her work here. Her first language wasn't English so please be gentle when you comment. Also since this story is not mine, I'll not edit any of her mistakes. All credit goes to this gal right here, CreatingMyOwnReality**

 **Chapter 1: Introduction**

Name: Y/n-your name L/n-your last name

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Looks: H/l- hair length, h/c- hair color, e/c- eye color

You moved into Domino with hope that your life will be better. You're a model and the Queen of Games and a really beautiful girl and because of that you were the most popular girl in your last school. You're really rich and you live alone in Domino in your apartment. You don't have any friends nor do you have a boyfriend now. In your last high school you had a boyfriend who broked your heart since then you've been single. You don't have friends because you can't find true friends so you decided to be alone. Because of all that you have a frozen heart. Is there any boy who can melt your frozen heart and make you happy and loved? You will found out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The first day of school**

 **BIP BIP BIP BIP**

 **Y/n's POV**

You got up and turned off the alarm. Today is your first day in Domino High school and you didn't want to be late. You went to the bathroom and took a bath and brushed your teeth. You came back into your room and searched for your school uniform. When you saw the girl's uniform for the first time, you were angry. Is the Director of Domino High, is he pervert? These short blue skirts were terrible so you decided to take matters into your own hands. Your mom was a famous designer and she made your skirt to be a bit longer. So now your skirt was below the knee. When you finished getting dressed it was not against the rules, they didn't tell you that you should not do it. The pink jacket was terribly also, so your mom added some decorations on it and you actually quite like it. Your mom took off the blue ribbon and cut it and from it made a part of decoration on your pink jacket. As for the shoes your mom also helped. She added the same decorations that are in excellent agreement with the jacket. You took your bag and walked towards school. Your phone rang and saw that your mom called.

"Hello mom how are you?" you said cheerfully. "I'm okay sweetie. How are you? How do you like my version of the school uniform" said the gentle female voice on the other side. "Mom I love it. I'll never be able to repay you for this. Thank you so much mom" "You're welcome my dear. I have to go now. Good luck in school Y/n" Mom said and hung up. You put the mobile in the pocket of your jacket and headed for the school. When you were near the school some two female students passed and you heard what they say: "Oh my God Yami is so sexy" the first one said. "Ahh every time when he smiles ah...," said another one. You rolled your eyes and walked away. "Tsk." You went into school and waited for the teacher to call your name. "Dear students, today we have a new student. Please say hello to Miss Y/n L/n" said the teacher and you came in. When you came in, boys were drooling over you and the girls gave you death glare because they were jealous. Same as the last school. But there was the one guy with three multicolored hair who wasn't looking at you. He was looking at his book and did not pay attention. He was short but cute you had to admit.  
"Y/n sit next to Yugi. Yugi Moto raise your hand," said the teacher and then you saw that it was the guy who you were looking at. You sat next to him and you spoke, "Hey Yugi." "Um ... I ... h-h-hello Y-Y/n" said Yugi and blushed.

Then you felt someone touch you on the shoulder. You turned around and saw a guy with the same hair except a little different and with gorgeous violet crimson eyes. You had to admit that he was incredibly handsome but then you remembered something. "I am Yami Moto" He said and smiled.  
You looked at him coldly and turned back and continued to follow the lesson

 **Yami's POV**

 _That's strange, a girl has always spoken to me before but this one just gave me the cold shoulder. I might have to ask later on._

I continue to follow the lesson. After class Y/n stood up and went to her next class with her fanboys behind her. I run to her and call her "Y/n" but she didn't look at me. She just continued to go further.  
Then I ran and grabbed her wrist and turned her to face me. "What do you want Yami?" she said coldly.  
"Y/n I want to ask you why did you act like that to me at class. Why didn't you say anything, you just turn around?" I let her go. "Yami are we friends?" She said, looking at me a bit angry. "No, but..." before I finished the sentence she asked me, "Are we a boyfriend and girlfriend" "No..." I blushed a little.  
"Then I have nothing to talk with you!" she said a little louder and went toward her class. I was speechless. I really did not know what to say. Shall I call her or not? I sighed and went to my next class. At my next class I did not pay attention to the lesson, I was thinking about what she said.

 _Why did she act like that?_

I looked at her and saw that she follow the lesson and when it was time for lunch Tea, Tristan, Joey and Yugi immediately came up to me and talk with me. Since it was sunny we went out. Around our school was a lot of trees and a few tables for a sunny day like this. We sat at the table and began to eat and talk. I looked for Y/n but I didn't see her.

 _She's probably a little late._

"Guys does anyone think that Y/n looks familiar?" said Joey. "Wait you don't know who is she?" Tea asked a little shocked. "Well no" said Joey and Tristan at the same time. Yugi was silent and a bit sad. Tea sighed and said "Y/n is a famous model and is the Queen of Games." "What? Is that true?" I asked shocked. "Yes it is and her mother is also a famous designer and Y/n is extremely rich" said Tea. "Wow I didn't know that" said Tristan and Joey at the same time. We talking about it more and none of us didn't realize that someone was missing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Friends**

 **Y/n's POV**

You were a little late because your teacher had told you to stay few minutes after class to explain why your uniform have a decoration on it. You gave her (the teacher is female) a good argument why your mkm did that and she said that's okay. When you came out all the boys called you to sit with them but you rejected all of them. Then you found a good spot under a big tree and sit there. You started to eat your food but someone interrupted you: "Y-Y/n why you are here alone?" asked a familiar voice." You looked up and saw Yugi.

"I could ask you the same question. Why are you not with your friends?" you asked him. "And sit here, I don't think that you want to stand up all the time" you said. Yugi blushed and sat beside you. "I don't think they are my true friends "said Yugi sad. You again started to eat your food "Why do you think that?" you asked and gave a part of your chocolate to Yugi. "Thanks" said Yugi and continue. "Since my brother Yami started going to this school all my friends hang out and only with him. They don't even speak with me anymore it's just like I'm invisible. Most of the people think that I have good friends but that's not true. Yami is the most popular boy in this school, he is the King of Games and is really smart. Every girl wants to be with him because he is handsome and all of that . You know what happened today? Joey...I mean a boy with blonde hair who sit in front of you didn't see me nor did he say hi to me. I don't have anything." said Yugi a really sad.

Yugi shook his head and asked "But never mind about me, what about you?" asked Yugi. "I don't have any friends either. All of the people who wants to be friends with me just because I'm popular and rich. And also I had a hard life before. I don't want that. I would rather be alone then have fake friends." you said sad. "I heard what you told Yami. Why did you act like toward him? Don't worry I won't tell anybody, I'm just curious ." said Yugi. You sighed and said " Because he is popular, he is just like all the other popular boys. When I had a boyfriend for 3 years he was just like Yami. He asked me one day to be his girlfriend and I accepted. I was so naive. I had thought that he loves me but all what he wanted was to sleep with me. When I refused that because I wasn't ready he left me. Since then I don't have any boyfriends and to be honest I don't want any. He will just brake my heart." you said a bit angry and calmed down.

"You are the first boy who doesn't drool over me. I don't understand how anybody can hurt you. You are a great guy Yugi." you smiled. Yugi blushed a deep red and said "T-thank you." "Do y-you w-want to b-be friends with m-me?" asked Yugi nervously. "Of course Yugi" you said and smiled. "Then this would be our place for lunch" said Yugi happily and you nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: You are (not) a loser**

After lunch Yugi and you went to your next class. It was math, your worst subject. It's not that your bad on it, you just don't like it.

 **Y/n's POV**

"C'mon Y/n we need to go on the class or else we would late." said Yugi. "Uh fine then" you said and went with Yugi. "Hmph that loser stole my girl" said some boy but whispered behind. You turned around because you were sure that you heard something. "Y/n is everything alright?" asked Yugi and put his hand on your shoulder. "Y-yes it is. I was...never mind" you said and went with Yugi. Then you saw Joey, Tristan, Tea and Yami how they stand around Yami's desk and talking about something. 'Poor Yugi they didn't even realise that he is gone.' you thought to yourself and looked at Yugi. You saw that he is looking at them with sad eyes. "Yugi don't worry. You won't be alone ever again." you said and hugged him. Yugi blushed a little and hugged back.

 **Yami's POV**

I looked at Y/n and Yugi confused. "Why is she friends with Yugi. She is looks gorgeous and all but inside she is cold, she has a frozen heart without any feeling, but she don't want that There is something more about her. " I was confused and looked at her again .  
"What wrong buddy?" asked Joey .  
"Um nothing I was just thinking about something that's all ." I said still looking at her .  
"What you are looking?" asked Joey and then saw that I looked at Y/n.

 _'Dammit'_

"Oh you're looking at Y/n"said Joey and smirk . "Wait does she just hugged Yugi?" .  
"Looks that way"I said and sighed .  
"Lucky Yugi " he said and looked at me .  
"Yea lucky Yugi . " .

 **Y/n's POV**

The class started and your teacher said that we have a test tommorow from math.  
Just great! you wrote on paper and give it to Yugi .  
'Don't worry Y/n you'll pass this test' answer Yugi.  
'Really? But I don't understand this lesson'  
'Well if you want I'll help you . Come in my house after school with me.'  
"You'll do that to me . Thanks Yugi :* :* : * you wrote to Yugi and saw him blushing .  
When the last class was over you waited for Yugi in front of my locker .  
"Where is he actually? " you sighed because you were worried a little. Then you heard something behind school . You run but you bumped into someone . you quickly stood up and saw that it was some boy .  
"Where do you think you are going?" he said evily .  
"Leave me alone , I need to find my friend Yugi" you said and tried to went but he didn't let you .  
"Go away !" you yelled . Then you saw Yugi who was liying on the ground with bruise on his face .  
You pushed this jerk and run to Yugi .You knelt and helped him to stand up . "Yugi...who done this to you?"you asked angry . Yugi pointed to the same guy who you bumped into .You tightened your grip and stood up. You had never been so angry in my whole life . You turned to the guy and approached to him .  
"How could you do this to Yugi?!" you yelled a him.  
''C'mon babe come with meand leave this loser alone." he said and put his hands in a pocket of his angry inside of you grew more and more and then you punched this guy hard in fall on the ground and you went to Yugi . You helped him to go in his home . When you two reached in Game Shop some old man stood in front of you and looked at Yugi.  
"Yugi what's happened to you?" he asked . You supposed that he was Yugi's Grandpa because he looked similar to Yugi and Yami .  
"I'm okay Gramps I just fall on the ground that's all." Yugi lied .  
"Okay young boy but be carefull next time." Yugi nodded and you helped him to went in his room . He sat on a bed and you went to bathroom to find a medicine to help with his injury . Then Yami came in and said shocked "Y/n what you are doing here ?" .  
"Me..I took a medicine to help Yugi . Some guy punched him on face and he have a bruise .But wait a moment why you didn't be with him ?He is your brother Yami but you didn't protect him . You're such a ..." but then you heard Yugi who was coming and you quickly went to his room . "Y/n is not what you think." said Yami but you didn't said anything , who cares what he said , you didn't believe him anything . You came in Yugi's room and helped him with his injury.  
While you were helping him you asked him "Yugi why he did this to you and please tell me the truth". you looked at him and waited .  
Yugi sighed and said "He said that I'm a loser and he said that I don't reserved a girl like you . "  
You looked at Yugi sadly and then came in room .  
"I suppose you're Yugi's friend my dear . I just want to say thank you for helping him" said .  
"Your welcome , I will do anything for my friend ." you looked at window and saw it was really late . "It's late I should go now."  
Yugi and you went to door and he said"But Y/n what about math ." he said and looked at you .  
Yami saw both of you that you were talking but he hided because he knew that you're angry on him .  
"It's alright can help me tommorow before class beside you need to rest now."  
Yugi nodded but before you came out you turned around and kissed Yugi on cheek and said "Thank you for everything". You smiled and went to your home .  
Yugi blushed like a tomato but quickly went in his room so that nobody can see him but he didn't know that Yami was see him already .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Detention**

The next morning you wake up and when you looked at your clock you realise you were late . You fell on the floor but quickly stand up and change to your school uniform . You were running towards Game Shop and saw Yugi who still waiting for you.  
"Morning Y/m I was worried you wouldn't come and...hey"yelled Yugi because you took his hand and with him to the school.  
"Morning Yugi . Thanks for waiting but we wouldn't late"you said and let his nodded and you both came to the school running . When you came in the class you and Yugi were still panting .  
"I...had never...run so fast.."  
"Neither do I "said Yugi and you both chuckled.  
"Um Yugi how is your injure"you asked him and looked at him.  
"Good ..."said Yugi and blushed because he remmember what you did to him last late.  
The teacher came in and you start to follow the lesson.  
At the middle of the class one paper landed on your opened it and start to reading:

Y/n look because of your sentence from last night I couldn't I just want you to know that I would always protect Yugi.I didn't know were is he and that's why I couldn't protected him.  
~Yami

You sighed and answer

Yami if you are really care for your brother you would tried to found him.

You gave this to Yami and then he answer you:

I tried ,we always go together home and I waited for him in front of school.

This started to annoying and you wrote :

Leave me alone Yami . I don't believe you anything .

This Yami makes a bit angry and he answer :

Oh really,you don't believe me?!I don't know why I even try to explain you.

Then you answer:

Look just stop this okay.I don't want to got detention because of you

Then Yami answer:

Fine then Miss Perfect . At least I don't want to be perfect like you .

You really got angry and answer:

I don't try to be why you think I even want that?!

Then Yami something wrote but the teacher took a paper from him and yelled :"YAMI AND _ DETENTION NOW"

You stand up angry and went to the detention room with Yami .  
There was a one big table .You sat on it on right side and Yami to left side.  
"This is all your fault Yami"  
"Mine?!.How all this can be my fault"he said shocked and looked at you.  
"Yes it are the one who started to wrote on paper."you said and you both started to yelled on each ohter.  
"Really?At least I don't want to be a perfect like you."  
"Hmpf.I don't care what you think about me."  
"That's right you never care about anybody,you only care about yourself."  
"Me?!I care about Yugi more then just hang out with your friends!"  
"AT LEAST I HAVE A FRIENDS!"yelled Yami loud and you looked shocked and bowed your head.  
Yami realise that he went to far and try to say"Y/n I'm.."  
"You are like all the all think , Y/n is a rich,she is a model,she have a perfect expect Yugi don't see a pain in my eyes."you said still looked at floor.  
"Y/n I'm sorry.."  
You hate hate this words'I am sorry'.You wanted to slapped him but you slowly put your hand down and the bell rang so it's a lunch quickly run to the place were Yugi and you have a lunch and sit hide your face because you didn't want to somebody saw you crying.  
"Y/n "you recorgnised this voice and whispered Yugi's name while he sat beside you.  
"What's wrong?Don't say you are okay because you aren't.I see a tears and pain in your eyes"saidYugi and put a hand on your shoulder.  
You put your head on his chest and started to don't care what will someone don't care about anything right now.  
Yugi hugged you and you told him what happen in detention room.  
Yugi didn't know what to say . He just hugged you back .  
"C-mon Y/n don't are a strong person so don't cry ."he said and wipped your nodded and Yugi then said "Now smile Y/n"  
"Yugi..."  
"Just one smile Y/n"  
You smiled and took your mobile "What will you do with it?"asked Yugi.  
"Let's take a selfie."you said and pressed your face to his.  
Yugi blushed but looked a photo and smiled."Thank you Yugi".  
"Your welcome Y/n. I'm your friend and I will always be there for you."said Yugi and you smiled again.  
After a school you and Yugi talking about told him about your sister and your family.  
When you came in fron of the Game Shop you waved to Yugi and went to your home.

Yugi's P.O.V.

I came inside and leave my schoolbag in my room and went downstairs.I saw Yami and immediatelly became really hurts expect me know about her life.I just realise something .When anything happens Yami just do what he want to don't care about anything other.  
"Yugi hey..."Yami slightly smiled and contionue to watching TV.  
"Why you did that?"I asked and became angry.  
"Did what?"asked Yami and looked at me.  
"You know exactly what I heart Y/n a I'm not suprised,you never care about care just about yourself,and when anything happens you will do just you want to do."I said coldly and looked at him.  
"No I don't."said Yami and looked at floor.  
"Really?You don't even care about my feelings then why you will care about Y/n's feeling."  
"Care about your feeling"asked Yami confused.  
"When you came in our class , you never realise when I just continoue to talking with I right?"then I went to my room.

Yami's P.O.V.

I was sitting still shocked and realise Yugi has I came in his class I immediatelly became popular and never realise how much I hurt Yugi.I stoole his friends and how I hurted Y/n too.I became a of my popularity I became a ridged and changed my personality.  
"Tommorow I will fix everything"I said and went to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The game**

It was the next day and you are waiting in front of Game Shop for Yugi.

"Yugi we are gonna be late"you whispered and Yugi rushed outside and fell on the chuckled and helped him to stand up.  
"Are you okay?"you asked and Yugi nodded.  
You and Yugi started to walk towards realise every moment that Yugi sighed.  
"Yugi what is it?It seems something bothering today?"  
"Today we have gym and we will play basketball"he said and you both came in school.  
"Well I don't like gym neither but everything would be okay"you said and put your hand on Yugi's shook his head.  
"No it wouldn't . Everytime my team lose because of me and then whole school think I'm loser"Yugi said and took his bowed your head and thought about it.  
You thought about it while you went in class.  
"What will happen if you win?"  
"Me win? Y/n would never win in 's impossible."Yugi looked at you shocked."In gym I'm loser".  
"Yugi you aren't and one we chose with which we can play".Yugi nodded and you smiled."Then I will play with you and we will win.".  
"WHAT? Y/n I don't want the others insult you because of me.I appreciate that but no"he said.  
"Don't worry Yugi.I don't care what the others said."you said and then saw Yami who approached to you.  
"Y/n, Yugi I want to tell you something."he said and you raised your eyebrowns.  
Yugi dien't even look at him."I want to say I am begging you to forgive me. I became selfish and I want to change it . I'm so sorry Yugi and Y/n I want to apologise to you.I don't know which pain you have and what happened to you before and I'm sorry . I went to far yesterday."said Yami and you and Yugi looked at him.  
"I forgive you make a mistake in their life."said Yugi and shake his hands with smiled and you were glad he's looked at you and knell beside you.  
"What about you Y/n? Do you forgive me."you looked at him and saw he is serious.  
"Um... fine then but that doesn't mean were friends"you said and then the bell stand up and smiled at went to his desk and sat couldn't help yourself but looked at him.  
The teacher came in and said "Attention students the math teacher couldn't come today so this class you have saw Yugi gulped and took his hand.  
"Don't worry will win."Yugi looked at you . You change your outfitst and came in.  
"Now students as you alrady know today we play basketball. Y/n and Yami chose your 'll be two against two"you looked at Yami who smirked.  
"Y/n chose "you smiled and said "Yugi".  
The others started to whispered something but you don't care what they chosed Joey and then game need to admit that Yugi wasn't played good but you were still believed in him.  
"PAUSE!"said the coach and you all sat.  
"Y/n I'm sorry.I told I don't know to play it"said Yugi and you looked at him.  
"Yugi we can still win"  
"My brother I'm sorry you will lose"said Yami and sat beside you.  
"Yami!We won't we will win you will see it"you said and took Yugi's you didn't know this was Yami's know that Yugi won't give up if that means you could be 's why he do that.  
"Well let's do I win you and Yugi need to buy a cake for me but if I win I'll buy a cake for you two."said Yami and you smirked.  
"Deal!"you said and shake your hands with Yami.  
"PAUSE IT'S OVER!"yelled the coach and you and Yugi stand up.  
You started to play and you saw determination in Yugi's smiled and showed thumbs up.  
It was almost the end of gym and you and Yugi have the same points as Yami and Joey.  
You took the ball from Yami"Yugi catch ".You throw a ball to Yugi who catch it succesfully."Yugi throw it . We will win"you said and Yugi closed his eyes and opened them and throw closed them again and heard a coach"THE WINNER ARE Y/N AND YUGI".Yugi opened his eyes and run to him and hugged him tightly.  
"YUGI YOU DID IT!WE WON!" you yelled while Yugi blushed like a let him"I know you can do it".Yugi smiled:  
"Thanks for believeing in me".You nodded and Yami approached to you.  
"Congratulations . Like I promise I will buy a cake for you two".You smiled and looked at Yugi who nodded."Then after school or tomorow".  
"Tomorow is Saturday so it's better tomorow"Yugi said and you nodded.  
You all went in your class and the school was quickly over.  
"I'm glad I got my brother back"said Yugi while you and he were walking towards Game Shop.  
"How?"you asked confused.  
"Well before Yami was a good,smart,kind,brave and was always there for me "  
"What changed him so much?"  
"Well can change a people a lot . "said Yugi and you both stopped because you came in front of Game Shop.  
"But the popularity didn't change me?"you said and raised your eyebrowns.  
"Everyone is different Y/n but I'm glad I have my brother back."said Yugi and you saw Yami approached to you and Yugi.  
"Well I need to go now Yugi . Buy"you said and went to your came in and sighed . You were tired and you immediately went to sleep.  
"Maybe I was wrong about I can't risk and become friends with him . ".  
'I can't..."you whispered and fell asleep .


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Your ex-boyfriend**

You woke up and rubed your heard a phone and saw that Yugi call smiled and answer:  
"Good morning Yugi"  
"Morning Y/n are you ready for cake"  
"Yes"you said and chuckled.  
"See ya soon"he said and you turn off your phone.  
You quickly dressed yourself and came you were walking you smiled to yourself.  
'It looks like my life is better now.I have friends Yugi and no Yami isn't my he ...no stupid brain stop thinking about Yami.'you thought in yourself and looked around.  
"Yugi said that he will wait me here.I guess I came a little early."you said and waited but suddendly someone covered your mouth and pushed you in one small dark pushed you against the wall and hold your hands tightly.  
"You are still beautiful like always".You looked shocked.  
"J-James what do you want?Let me go!"you yelled but he just smirked.  
"Why would I?I want you."he started to licked your cheeks and you started to push him but unsuccessufully."It's useless Y/n You know I am strong.".  
"LET HER GO!"yelled a familiar voice.  
"Why would I?And who are you? Y/n don't have friends"said James still holding your hands.  
"I'm Yami Muto and Y/n have have me and if she don't considered me as friend I will always protect her ."said Yami and approached both of looked with wide opened eyes."Now let her go!".  
"Make me"said James and punched him and James fell on the back of a little when James stood up.  
"You will pay for this"said James and wanted to punch Yami but Yami quickly move on the other side so James fell on the ground stand up and looked at Yami"You know what she isn't worthy so much"said James and looked at you while your heart still beating fast.  
"Are you alright?".You run to Yami and put your head on his chest and started to cry.  
"Y-Yami I don't know what to you weren't came ...he would...".Yami looked with wide opened eyes but quickly hugged you . He rubbed your back.  
"But he isn't . Don't worry everything is alright 't cry"he lift your chin and wiped your tears."Now smile".  
You chuckled and smiled little.  
"Good girl".You closed your eyes and gave him a kiss on opened your eyes and saw him blushing.  
"Thank you you"you said and hugged hugged you back and whispered  
"Does this mean were are friends.".  
You nodded and smiled."Oh no Yugi ! He is probably worried now". You took Yami's hand and run to the place were Yugi told you.  
You saw Yugi standing there"Yugi!".You approached to Yugi .  
"Y/n,Yami where have you two been?"asked Yugi"And um...why you are holding each other hands.".You looked and blushed.  
"Because..."said Yami but you interpputed him and explain Yugi everything.  
"Oh Y/n I'm sorry "said Yugi but you shook your head.  
"It's okay Yugi everything is okay now and I'm glad I have one more friends"you said and Yugi smiled.  
"Can we finally go to the cake?"said Yami and you and Yugi chuckled and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Don't worry**

You , Yugi and Yami went in the caffeteria to buy a found one free table and Yugi sat on the right side and Yami sat on left side but you are still stading.  
"Y/n what is it?Sit"said Yugi.  
"Yes but I don't know where to you or beside Yami."you said and rubed the back of your both chuckled but one child run beside you so you fell on Yami's looked at him and blushed darkly.  
"Oh Yami I'm sorry"you said and quickly sat beside him.  
"At least you know were to sit now"Yami said and you chuckled.  
You all ordered a cake and of course Yami paid for it.  
"I need to go in bathroom.I will be back"said Yugi and you turned to Yami who looked sad .  
"Yami what is it?"you asked and put your hand on his looked at you and shook his head.  
"Nothing".  
"You me what is it?".  
"Alright I will tell know me and Yugi live in Game Shop."you nodded"well I heard Grandpa today said to one man that he doesn't have money to man told him if he don't get money soon Grandpa would need to close the Game Shop.".  
You looked sad at Yami"Don't worry everything will be okay"you said and he smiled."Does Yugi know for this?".Yami shook his head.'Maybe I can help'.Yugi back and you turned to him.  
"Y/n what about math test?We need to study for you like today?".You nodded and smiled."Then lets go".  
You,Yami and Yugi went to the Game Shop and you saw Grandpa.  
"Oh hello Y/n "he said and continoue to clean.  
"C'mon Y/n" said Yugi and Yami went in the living room.  
"Yugi I will come in a moment"you said and Yugi nodded and turned to Grandpa.  
"Grandpa can I talk with you."  
"Sure my dear"he said and looked at you.  
"I know you have a problem with heard you what you talked with a man and I have a solution for that."you took a chek from your pocket and gave to Grandpa."Here is the money . ".  
Grandpa looked shocked and Yami approached to you."Yami I thought you are in the living room.".  
"Y/n I really can't accept that my dear.I know you want to help..."said Grandpa put you put a chek on his hand.  
"I insist.I have enough money and if this little paper can help you then I give it to I know you are there".Yugi approached to you but looked at Grandpa.  
"Gramps why you didn't tell for this problem?"asked Yugi.  
"I didn't want you to worry about this but now because of your friend Y/n it isn't any more. Y/n I don't know how to explain how much gratefull I you my dear."said Grandpa.  
"You're welcome.I'm glad I help you"you said.  
"Y/n we need to study now for math test"said nodded and followed him.  
"Wait Y/n,Yugi can I study with you?"asked Yami.  
"Fine by me."you said and Yugi came in the living room and sat on the took his book and you all started to and Yugi were really good but Yami was the best.  
"Guys I will took some snacks for us."said Yugi and went in the kitchen.  
"I can't understand this task."you said and Yami looked at you.  
"Wanna me to explain it?".You nodded and sat beside explained you the task.  
"It's not so difficult."you you looked at the calendar and saw that the next have a one red circle on it.  
"Is something important tomorow"Yami nodded.  
"Tomorow is Yugi's birthday."he whispered.  
"Really ? We need to buy a gift for him."you said and smiled ."But what?And we also need a party.".  
"But the others can't 's Granma is sick so they all will be with her"said Yami.  
"But it still can be a little ,you,Grandpa and Yugi.".  
"I agree but we still need to buy something for him."said Yami."Do you have any idea?".You shook your head and bowed your head.  
"I never had friends so I don't have any idea."  
"Why you hadn't had friends?"asked Yami and put his hand on your shoulder.  
"Because of my I wanted I could have them easily but I want true friends not fake."you said and sighed"I was alone my whole life.I have only my parents.I never had people think that I'm happy with my money and carrier but the truth is I am until now.I have Yugi and you."you said and smiled.  
"Y/n why you rejected me to be your friends on first day of school?"asked Yami.  
"Because my ex boyfriend was just like you:popular, and him were together and one day he wanted me to sleep with him but I wasn't ready for that and I rejected next day he immediately broke up with me and after that I don't have boyfriend."you said and he hugged you.  
"I'm not him Y/n. And I would never leave my girlfriend because of that.I will wait for her always."said Yami and you looked at him.  
"Do you have girlfriend?"he shook his head and let you."I'm sorry for everything first I acted terriblly towards you but you still saved you for everything."  
"Your welcome"he said and kissed your blushed and Yugi came back.  
"Here it is guys"said Yugi and put a bowle on the and Yami immediately took it.  
"Hey Yugi is there something that you want to have ? I mean some thing..."you asked.  
"Me?Hmm...there isn't I already have what I want "said Yugi "But I always wanted a black T-shirt as they don't have my number.".You nodded and Yami looked at you.  
"It's really late. Y/n you should stay here tonight"said Yugi.  
"But I need to bath"  
"You can use 's with me I will you the towel."said nodded and followed Yugi gave you the towel and said"My room is the first one.I'll sleep tonight on in my room tonight."  
You smiled and came in the bathroom and showered wrapped a towel around you and came in the first room just like Yugi sat on the bed and suddendly you heard a door opened and you stand up and saw Yami with a towel around himself.  
"Y-Yami you are you doing here?Yugi said this is his room"you said and looked at Yami.'Dear is so damn handsome'.  
Yami saw you and blushed darkly." Y/n as long as I know this is my 's room is the next was his room before.".Yami started to go but accidently he almost fell so he pushed you on the bed and he was on top of looked at each other and blushed more.  
"This is akward"he said and you chuckled.".He looked at you "You have so beautiful smile Y/n".You blushed and put your hand on his chest.  
" have beautiful crimson eyes"he smiled and leaned towards you."Y-Yami what are..."but he interpputed you by presing his lips on eyes were closed while you looked with wide open of you want to push him and went but the other part told you to you closed your eyes and kissed him back.'His kiss are so perfect'.You wrapped your hands around his neck and the kiss become deeper with more let each other because you both needed air.  
"Oh Y/n I'm so sorry."Yami said and stand up.  
"It's and all.I understand."you said and blushed.  
"So for Yugi's birthday we will woke up early and buy it"he said still looking at the other side like you.  
"Yes...good night now"you said and went in Yugi's room to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The party**

You heard a knock on your door and woke up.  
"Y/n wake up"said Yami.  
"I'm woke up"you stand up and dressed looked yourself in the mirror and touched your lips."Yami...".  
You came out from the room and bumped into stand up and started to apologise.  
"I'm sorry...Y-Yami um...good morning".You looked at the other side and blushed and he also.  
"Good morning Y/n. Are you ready?".You nodded and you both came you were walking to the shop,you and Yami didn't say anything to each other.  
"Y/n we are come"said Yami and you looked at him.  
"Lets find it"you said and then took Yami's hand."It's crowd,if we aren't together we would lost each other.".Yami nodded and you two were searching for hours.  
"We looked everywhere"said Yami .  
"We didn't in this shop."you said and came you two were searching you looked in front of you and saw hide behind Yami squezzing his hand.  
"Y/n what is it?"asked Yami and looked at pointed forward and Yami saw him hugged you tighly and whispered"Don't worry,he won't hurt you.I'm here".You hugged Yami back and nodded."Look here it is".Yami took your hand and took shirt."Finaly!".You chuckled and paid for both went out and sighed.  
"Lets go to the Game Shop now."Yami said and you and Yami came in and sighed."I'm glad Yugi still sleep.".  
"We need to do this quickly"you said and with Yami started to work on decoration,birthday cake etc.  
After 1 hours everything was finished and you,Yami and Grandpa were hiding and waiting for Yugi.  
"I heard him 1,2,3 now "you whispered and you all stand up.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGI!".Yugi looked with wide open eyes and a huge smile on his face.  
"So do you like it my dear boy?"asked Grandpa and Yugi nodded quickly.  
"Thank you guys"he said.  
"Now open the presents"you said and Yugi sat on the couch."This present is from me and Yami".Yugi opened it and looked shocked.  
"This is shirt which I you,thank you"said Yugi and hugged you both.  
"Don't forget for my present"said Grandpa and gave a packet to opened it and saw a jeans which is going perfect with shirt.  
"Grandpa thank 's great"said Yugi and hugged stand up and let the ,Yami and Yugi were playing a lot of games and have so much fun.  
"Time for birthday cake!"said Grandpa and put a cake on the table.  
"Make a wish.."said Yami.  
''I want birthday like this to have the next year "Yugi said and smiled.  
After that you all ate the cake.  
"I'm thirsty"said Yugi.  
"Here it is "said Grandpa and gave the two bottle."The first one is alcoholic but the second isn't.".  
"I never drunk alcoholic"you said.  
"Well just take an one cup after all it's Yugi's birthday."said nodded and you all took a one cup of alcohol.  
After that you,Yugi and Yami played a lot of games and have a so much you and Yami forget is which one is alcoholic and which one is a and Yami took the first one a couple of times a of course you both got let a music and you three started to dance.  
"You look so hot today Yami"you said .Yami smirked and leaned towards you .  
"You also"he leaned to your lips and kissed kissed him back and he put your legs around his waist still kissing both went upstairs and he pulled you in his room and closed the door with his pulled you on his bed and he was on top on went with your hands through his 's kiss started to be with more passion and hands started to go up and down his chest while he was working on your shirt unbottoning it one by started to kiss your neck and it's makes you took off his shirt and your took off your bra also and started to kiss your kissed your right breast while he squezzed the moaned more and Yami slowly started to go to your at the moment he wanted to took off it something clicked in his looked at you and said"Y/n we can't go further".  
"Why"you asked pulling him closer to you.  
"Y/n you are drunk and me also expecialy you. I know that real you don't want this now."said Yami .  
"Yami...oh Yami I'm not."you said .  
"Yes you are..."but you cut him off by presing your lips on Yami wanted you so much he know that real you don't want this now.  
"Y/n sleep now."said Yami and covered you both with his laid beside you and pulled you close to fell asleep and he also.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Don't go**

You woke up and little moaned."Where am I?As long as I remember I was...".You looked at the other side and saw Yami . You blushed and then saw that you don't have shirt neither bra on slowly got up and took you bra and shirt and put it wanted to go downstairs but you still felt dizziness so you sat on the bed again."What's happened last night?It was Yugi's birthday and then Yugi let music..I was dancing with Yami and then I..I kissed him wait ...no kissed me ..or I kissed him...AHHHH I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING !"you yelled the last part and Yami woke up.  
"Y/n why are you yelling?"he asked and sat beside you."What are you don't remember?''You sighed deeply.  
"Why I woke up in your bed and why I didn't have my shirt on myself?The last thing I remember you kissed me or was it opposite?"you said.  
"We were drunk expecialy you because it was your first time to drink were dancing and we were close to each other and then I kissed kissed me back and we ended up in my room and I..."Yami stopped .  
"You what?''you asked and raised your eyebrowns."What's happened next?"  
"You wanted to go ahead to did ...well you know what...but thank Ra that I stopped and remembered that we are drunk.."said Yami and looked at felt again dizziness so you laid your head on Yami's lap."Y/n are you alright?".You shook your head.  
"I feel dizziness . I'm sorry Yami and thank you "you said looking at his eyes.  
"For what?''he said and put his hand on your hand.  
"For not using me...I'm sure that if instead of you were some other boy he won't stopped expecialy if he heard that I want to go ahead"you said and sighed "I was so wrong about you..".Yami shook his head and helped you sat on his lap so your head was on his chest.  
"It's okay Y/n . You were just hurt inside and that's why you didn't want you were afraid to be hurt I right?"asked Yami and looked at you.  
"I can't believe it..did you just read my mind?"you asked and he chuckled.  
"You know you stole my first kiss"said Yami .  
"I'm not ...you kissed me first in bed "you said and blushed put your hand on your foarhead and said"Yami I have to go home now."You started to stand up and fell in Yami's lap.  
"You have a fever"said nodded "I won't let you go alone".He took you in a bridal style and said"I will be with you in your home until your fever gone"said Yami and you just nodded and fell asleep in his arms.  
After 20 minutes you woke up in your bed and looked around ''Y-Yami where are you?".  
"I'm glad you are finally woke up"said Yami and sat beside you."Here you go.I made a breakfast for you.".You smiled and nodded but before you took it Yami moved it"I will feed you".  
"But Yami I can feed alone"you said but he shook his head.  
"Nope I take care of you until your fever gone so you need to listen me"Yami said and you sighed.  
"Fine..."you chuckled and he started to feed you.

~After 5 days~

You woke up and fever finally gone and you were so sat beside you and smiled"I'm glad you are okay now''.You nodded and smiled back."Me too".  
"Well I will go now"said Yami and went to the door.  
"Wait Yami!"you said and approached to turned to you and smiled."I ...I ..".You stood there without want to tell Yami how you feel about him but you just don't know how to do that.  
"I love you too"said Yami and smiled again.  
"Wait how do you know that I want to tell that 'I love you' "you looked shocked.  
"Because I know you Y/n .You always tell everyone what you mean in the face,you never hide anything."said Yami and leaned to you and kissed looked with wide open eyes but soon closed them and kissed him back let each other because you both needed air.  
"Yami I love are boy who make me feel like a Queen beside are the one who make me feel loved once are the one who changed my life."you said and looked at his captivating eyes.

 **Lemon start**

"I'm glad to hear that my Queen"said Yami and kissed you kissed him back immeaditely and he slowly started to pushed you towards your fell on the bed and he was on top you . Yami licked your botton lip asking for etrance which you immediately gave explore every inch of your mouth living nothing untouched. Yami then started to kiss your neck which make you pleasure inside you started to wanted him so much . Yami started to roam your body and you moaned every touch and every kiss were perfect . "Yami take me"you whispered"make me yours".He looked at you"Y/n are you sure?You know that I will wait for you and I won't ever rush you "."I know that Yami ... "you smiled and moved his bangs from his eyes."Go ahead I'm ready".Yami smiled and lift you up and took offyour shirt and took off his jacket and shirt and laid again . Yami kissed your neck again and started to kissed your right breast while with his other hand he squezzed the moaned and went with your hand through his he finished your right breast he gave the same treatment to the kissed your stomach but once again looked looked at you and asked "Are you sure you are ready?'.You smiled and smiled and kissed your nose . Yami slide off your your jeans and your panties also . He kissed and then licked your inner makes you moaned more "Y-Yami take me.."you started to took off his pants and his boxers also. You throw them away and looked at Yami . "Are you ready ?"you nodded and Yami slide in first it was pain but the pleasure come and you whispered "Yami you can go now.''.He started to go in and out of moaned again and he also"F-faster,h-harder". Yami do what you said and started to go deeper .You moaned loud "Y-Yami d-dont stop..keep doing it.".Yami started to go the fasterest as he could and you could feel you were close."I'm c-c-close"he moaned."M-me t-to"you moaned . Soon , your climax hit but he went out before both looked at each other panting and smiling.

 **Lemon end**

Yami colapsed beside and smiled"I love you mine Queen".He wrapped his hands around your waist so your head was on his chest.  
''I love you too my King"you smiled and kissed his heard your phone so you took it and saw that someone's unknown call you.  
"Hello here is ."he said and you sat on you bed still covered with blanket."Y/n you go in America"  
"What?America...why?"you asked confused.  
"You got a role in the newest movie."  
"How long I will be there?"you asked.  
"I don't know bye"he said and sighed and think about it.  
"What is it my Queen?"Yami asked pulling you close to him.  
"I need to go in America today.I got a role in new movie"you said.  
"That's great but when will you back?"Yami asked and you shook your head.  
"I don't know"you got up,dressed yourself and started to packet you stuff.  
After one hour you were in on airport and waited for the and Yugi were standing beside you and waited with you also.  
"The travelers for America please come in"you heard and looked at them."So guys this is bye".Yugi nodded and hugged you  
"Come back soon Y/n"he smiled and you nodded.  
Yami approached to you and kissed you passionetely"My Queen come back soon"he said and presed his foarhead on nodded and waved to them one last time before you went in plane.

~After one day~

You were sitting in the office and waited for the producer."Miss Y/n as you already know we want you in the role in our new you do your job good you will get one milion dolars".You looked with wide open eyes."Your paper will be finished in one hour but if you want this you need to stay in America".You wanted to spoke but he contionoue"Now if you excuse me I need to go."he left and you still sitting shocked.  
"S-stay h-here ..but I can't".You took your phone and called Yami  
"My Queen is everything alright?"asked Yami in his happy voice.  
"I just found out that I need to stay in America if I want this role?"you said sad.  
"Will you.."you could heard in Yami's voice that he was broken.  
"To be honest I don't know Yami"you said and sighed and saw that director is coming "I have to go now bye".  
"So here is paper . You need to sign here"he said and pointed at the free took the pen and stopped and thought for a moment.  
'Do I actualy want this?Do I want to leave Yami and Yugi just because of one milion dolars and become more famous?Do I actualy want that.'  
You sighed and said"I'm sorry but I can't.I want to stay in Domino because there is my best friend and a boy who changed my life"you said and smiled and went to the door.  
"Wait we will pay more if you want"said the shook your head and left . You quickly ran to the apartment and took your stuff and then went to the airport"One ticket to the Domino city".

Yami's P.O.V.

I was looking from my window and crying."If I love her I need to let her go...My Queen I will love you always..". More tears fell from my eyes and closed my eyes.  
"Hey my love"I heard a familiar voice and felt hands on my chest."Sorry I was worried you.".I turned around and saw Y/n.  
"Y/n what,where,how,why?"I had so many quoestions .  
"I didn't accept the role.I can't leave my best friend and I ..."she kissed me "can't leave my King alone".I smiled and hugged Y/n tight.  
"Never leave me"  
"I won't my King"she said and kissed me again.

After a couple of years you and Yami have married and have two beautiful in every girl's life there is a boy who can change your life.

 **The end**

 **Like I said in the first chapter this story isn't mine, the author gave me permission to post her work but I hope you enjoy none the less**


End file.
